Coverings for architectural openings, such as windows, doors, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Some coverings include a retractable shade that is movable between an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position, the shade of the covering may be positioned across the opening. In the retracted position, the shade of the covering may be positioned adjacent one or more sides of the opening.